


Moonlight

by Fuxkyouveryverymuch



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Houis - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuxkyouveryverymuch/pseuds/Fuxkyouveryverymuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un ángel. Louis es un demonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DARK**

 

 

Un hermoso ángel de deslumbrantes alas blancas se sentó en la rama de un alto y longevo árbol.

Un bello demonio de oscuras alas negras lo observó desde la oscuridad de la misteriosa y tétrica noche.

 


	2. 1 NIGHTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry es un ángel. Louis es un demonio.

Noche tras noche, el hermoso ángel, cuyo nombre era Harry, se sentaba en la misma rama de aquel árbol para observar la belleza de la luz de la luna.

Y noche tras noche, el bello demonio, de nombre Louis, observaba la luminosa belleza del ángel. Soñando con su amor.


	3. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry es un ángel. Louis es un demonio.

Un noche el demonio decidió acercarse un poco más al dulce ángel.

Aquella vez, la luna estaba llena y esa era la fase favorita del ángel con el cabello rizado.

Estaba tan ensimismado y distraído obervando el resplandor de la luna, que no se dio cuenta cuando el demonio se acercaba.

El oji-azul se plantó frente a Harry, cubriendo su visión. El inocente ángel, a causa de estar encandilado por la intensidad de la luz, sólo pudo observar una sombra oscura con dos monstruosos cuernos y una aterradora cola.

Ahogó un grito al pensar que era un monstruo que quería hacerle daño, y se marchó volando a toda velocidad.

El pobre diablillo, confundido y triste, agachó la mirada y se marchó a su hogar con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

 


End file.
